


yellow fever

by RosaNautica



Series: spectrum [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaNautica/pseuds/RosaNautica
Summary: Being the best of the rest counts, too.~ yellow: jealousy, deceit





	yellow fever

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first part of a drabble series no one asked for, regarding the team colours :D Because, I am fascinated by colours, and I wanted to try writing drabbles. Here you are.  
Hopefully you'll like it a bit.
> 
> If not, feel free to tell me so.  
If yes, also.

He sits in the hotel bar when Daniel sneaks in from his night detour.

A wave, a smile, a blown kiss; bitterness swallowed with virgin mojito.

.

.

Daniel bites his shoulder, sucks at his neck, laughs as he comes. Having fun, that’s all he ever wanted. Calls Nico his sweetie and then he’s off to answer Max’s texts.

He didn’t want to _have __an __understanding_. He just wanted Dan to understand him. (Would’ve made the Aussie the first person ever.)

Deep inside he knows that he should finally accept he’s not winning any in Fomula 1. At least he's on points.

**Author's Note:**

> Breaking news (which I forgot to mention last time XD): just in case, I'm on tumblr now: rosygoldendawn
> 
> Also, this whole series is purely fictional etc.


End file.
